Networking architectures have grown increasingly complex in communication environments. One such architecture is WiMAX, which is a technology enabling the delivery of last mile wireless broadband access as an alternative to wired broadband (like cable and DSL). WiMAX can provide fixed, nomadic, portable, and mobile wireless broadband connectivity without the need for a direct line-of-sight with a base station. In a typical network deployment, a home agent is in a mobile node's home network and can tunnel datagrams for delivery to the mobile node when the node is away from home. The home agent can maintain current location information for the mobile node, and it is often configured to interface with one or more foreign agents.